


Воздух выдержит только тех

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: И хотя его руки были в крови, они светились как два крыла ©





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждениe: графическое описание убийства
> 
> Бета: daana

Затылок Макисимы белел в наползающих сумерках. Ветер, поднявшийся на закате, шевелил легкие пряди. Когами захотелось прикоснуться к ним — просто убедиться, что пальцы не пройдут насквозь, встретив лишь пустоту.

Шелестел овес.

Револьвер не дрожал. Нужно было стрелять.

Макисима вздохнул и слегка качнулся, запрокинув лицо, — словно хотел откинуться на кого-то. Но позади никого не было.

«Знаешь, почему приговоренным стреляют в затылок?» — молча спросил он.

Чтобы не видеть глаз.

Ветер пробежался по кронам деревьев, холодной ладонью коснулся лица.

— Повернись, — медленно сказал Когами, но Макисима словно бы не услышал. Он смотрел в небо. На небе сквозь дымку проступали звезды.

Когами взял его за плечо — живое, — и только тогда тот медленно обернулся. Его глаза в догорающих отблесках заката казались совсем золотыми.

— Не смотри назад никогда, бедная Лотова жена, — шевельнулись окровавленные губы. Очень медленно он попытался подняться, но, не удержавшись, снова упал на колени.

Когами, сам не понимая, что делает, погладил его револьвером по щеке.

— Возврата уже не будет, — шепнул Макисима и, наклонив голову, поймал губами дуло. Когами вздрогнул, когда он глубоко забрал его в рот и поднял глаза.

Выстрели. Выстрели, выстрели, выстрели!

Когами нажал на спуск — и проснулся.

Весь в поту, хватающий ртом воздух, с подрагивающим, перепачканным спермой членом в руке. Перед глазами все еще стояла картина разлетающейся головы Макисимы. Кровь, что-то желтое, белые осколки кости, снова кровь — на слипшихся светлых волосах...

«Что, если на самом деле застыло все на свете — Содом и Гоморра, ангелы, огонь и сера, старый Лот? А она просто отерла пепел с лица и ушла?» — спросил Макисима из темноты.

Когами рывком поднялся и шагнул к нему, чтобы впиться в губы, но руки не встретили ничего, кроме пустоты.


End file.
